1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a power supply apparatus for an electric bicycle
2. Description of the Related Technology
Electric bicycles, which include a battery and a motor, are widely used by people of all ages. The battery of an electric bicycle supplies power to a driving device of the electric bicycle. The driving device is generally installed on the front wheel of the electric bicycle, the upper middle portion of the electric bicycle, or the rear portion thereof. The driving device includes a starter switch that is located at a side portion of the battery to control the on/off operation of the battery.